Chasing Disasters
by SOMMIEROCKETS
Summary: Excalibur Farron is a simple, unsociable and quiet girl and was unfortunately transported to "Middle-Earth". She came across with a highly respectable Hobbit, a wandering Wizard, and thirteen loud and merry dwarves on a quest to take back their kingdom from the clutches of the dragon, Smaug. Is there a certain purpose for her to be there? Or was it all a big mistake?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Pleasant greetings, I guess when it comes to stories nowadays; the main character has the obligatory to introduce themselves, should they not? I guess I'll go and say: Hello, my name is Excalibur Farron but you may call me "Cali."

I know my name seems a little peculiar for a girl and that I am named after the famous sword. Blame my father for the uniqueness of it, but mind you, I quite like it.

I have lived a normal life on Earth, like a normal teenage girl would.

I got good grades, I had friends and I made my father proud. Although there are a few things about me that I don't find normal at all, or because I don't find them as much as interesting as the things I had already told you.

Firstly, I was called a "delinquent." You know, a loner. For being so distant from people, for being so different from all the girls, and for being quiet all the time. I had friends yes, but not the type of whom you can tell them everything. They don't understand me well and I don't know why. My dad was the only person I trusted. If I'm not hanging out with my dad then I must be inside my room, reading my heart away, listening to good music, or sleeping. I am weird, that way. But hey, I must be destined for something else, or rather _somewhere _else, but we'll get to that later.

I didn't have a boyfriend. Probably because I didn't find love interesting at that time and that I am a little immature. I always thought it would be useless and I won't take any benefit out of it. And of course, I thought wrong.

For more information about me:

I learned archery. My dad is a skilled archer, you see. He was the one who taught me. According to him, I was quite good at it, so he let me join at tournaments and such.

I think my life on earth was a little dull, save my archery and my dad but I did live a solitary life. Well now you understand. I died on earth. And I should tell you that my life, like I said, was not at all exciting. I focused on my studies and archery so intently I wasn't able to dwell in other things. I was oblivious and ignorant with exciting or new things then. I thought I would live longer and might able to do them when I'm older, but of course, the famous quote comes along: "Live life to the fullest." And that was my mistake. I didn't live my life, like tomorrow's my last.

I do sound unsociable, peculiar, and quiet and all but I wasn't like that when I was younger. Specifically when I was a child.

I had a dream, a silent longing: I longed for adventure.

When I was a kid, my dad pretty much raised me with adventure books. Like a knight slaying a dragon to save the princess from the tower. Going off on a crazy journey around the world. For your information, I do not see myself as the princess. I actually wanted to be the one slaying the dragon. I mean, don't you think it sounds extremely cool? I really wanted to go off on a crazy adventure too. To visit mountains and meet fairies and kill trolls. To be taken away by Peter Pan then he'd bring me to Neverland.

All those dreams were behind me, as I got older. I didn't know that it would come back to me. Life is like that. Immensely unexpected, it is.

Before anything else about my story, I have to tell you the cause of my tragic funny death. It happened on my birthday. My eighteenth birthday, and dad took me to a fishing trip. One morning, I woke up very early and thought I'd go fishing for a while, to kill time. I went out and grabbed my fishing rod without waking dad up.

I got on the boat, floated in the middle of the lake, which is like meters away as I waited for little fishes to come and take my bait.

While waiting, I heard a 'plop' kind of, sound. I stood up, curious of the sound, as the boat began to move uneasily. I forgot what happened next. It's like a frustrating memory, that whatever you do, you can't seem to remember it. But I do recall falling off the boat.

Like a normal human being would do, I flailed my arms around, struggled for my life. With my descriptions, it is obvious that I don't know how to swim. I gasped for air but water rushed inside my mouth as I swallowed an infinite amount of water. I screamed desperately but no one heard me. I reached my arms for air, but alas, I began to descend, breathing shallowly and slowly.

When you die, people say that your life flashes in front of your eyes, isn't that right? My life didn't flash before my eyes, instead it flashed the most precious moments I had on earth: The moments I had with my dad.

My dad was my best bud, obviously. He was always there for me when I'm sad, or when I'm happy. He's the only person who could understand me.

I closed my eyes with those memories inside my head as I waited for death to consume me.

I obviously accepted death. I didn't want to struggle anymore. I wondered about a lot of things such as to the people who would go to my funeral or if dad was the only person who was sad about my death.

I waited, but instead of meeting the bottom of the lake, I watch as the water sank and the lakebed magically turned into soft green grass. I gasped for air, and took deep breaths. I felt a tear stream down my face, as I drifted away into nothingness.

I did die, but I was "reborn" into a different world.

A world that is called "Middle Earth."

Remember what I said about myself, finding adventure?

Well it seems that adventure found me first.

* * *

_This is my first fanfic of the breathtaking book, "The Hobbit" by J.R.R. Tolkien and movie by the brilliant Peter Jackson._

_I disclaim everything, except for my original character, Excalibur Farron._

_What inspired me to write this because I find the book deliciously adventurous and the movie immensely fantastic, also by a wonderful fanfic. You know who you are, writer. :)_

_Anyway, I hope you enjoyed my story so far._

_I'd appreciate if I'd see a review or two. Reviews give me inspiration. :)_

_Thanks for reading!_


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One: ****A Lovely Introvert**

I awoke with the sun in my eyes. I opened my eyes as slowly as I could and saw green. Leaves and bark. I was inside a forest. Of course at first I was confused, I mean, how on earth did I end up in the woods, when I should be lifeless in the bottom of a lake? Or maybe, just at the bottom of the lake, _almost_ lifeless.

I carefully sat up as I felt my head swirl. I cringed with the process and held it. "Where am I?" I asked myself looking around the place. I thought I was going bananas and honestly, I thought I was in Heaven. I even commented, "I didn't know Heaven was so forest-like." I joked, but I started to get worried.

While looking around, I saw life beyond the woods. There were little people. They were at least, three feet tall and they had curly hair and also fuzzy and hairy big feet.

I laughed nervously. "Folks in Heaven sure look weird." I was actually starting to panic. I continued to look for more life but air blew all of a sudden. I shivered, but I shivered more than any human being would and I wondered why. I rubbed my arms with my hands, trying to warm myself up. "Why does it feel so breezy?" I asked myself.

My eyes widened in horror and fear. I looked down and saw myself, naked! Completely nude! "Good Lord-!" I exclaimed as I quickly hid behind a tree, in case any little people would come to see what was going on inside the woods. I began to fumble about on the grass, "Where are my clothes?" I asked. My heart was pounding rapidly. "If anyone would see me like this, they would think I'm a pervert!" I said worriedly. While I was fumbling about, I heard something fall behind me. I turned around and saw clothes. I nearly exclaimed but I quickly reminded myself about the little people.

I instantly hid behind the tree once again as I wore the clothes as hastily as I could. It was a dark brown suede dress and the length was remarkably long as it reached the same level as my feet. It had long sleeves and was indeed simple; no designs of some sort and it fitted me perfectly like a glove. Not only that, I also wore the available trousers or leggings with the dress. It was also brown but lighter. And I wore the black knee-high boots. I was rather contented of what I wore, although the dress was a little, bleh. I'm not the girly type, you see. I'm not the type of person who appreciates the existence of dresses. Not to mention how hard it would for me to move around with the length.

Surprisingly, I saw my brown messenger bag! It came from above right after the dress. I opened my bag and saw all of my stuff, gone! The bag only contained a pencil, a brown moleskine notebook, leathery skin-like container inside and a dagger! I began to breathe uneasily and shallowly like I was drowning again. "Ok, ok. Stay calm, Cali. Stay calm."

I stood up wobbly, obviously dizzy as I tripped on my dress inelegantly. I exited the woods and went to the little village. I began to spin around, looked for someone who had the same height as mine or even taller, but I saw no one. Just little people, casting odd looks at me.

I tripped on my dress again, as I scrambled on the ground, crawling like a drunkard who came back from his apartment, ruining every picture he had of his family and breaking each and every colorful vase he once owned. I stood up again, my vision becoming extremely fuzzy. I was beginning to get impatient and desperate and I felt strangely exhausted for some great reason.

I arrived at a hill, staring at the vast lands and little houses in the distance; it looked peaceful and quiet although I wasn't able to appreciate the nature of the land I was in at that time, for I was not myself.

I started to feel wobbly again and, well what do you think happened next? Yes that is right. I fainted dramatically, right there and then, tragic is it not?

And so that ends the interesting adventure story of Excalibur Farron.

Nah, just kidding, on to the next part of my story.

. . .

I woke up for some time as I immediately saw a brown ceiling in front of me. I blinked a few times as I carefully sat up and examined the room. I was on a small comfy bed and the room was brown and wooden and I should tell you, it is the coziest room I've ever slept in. But of course I was still alarmed and shaken and my mind was still processing. I thought if I began to freak out once more, something like before, for example: crawling like a drunkard might happen again, so I thought that if I would act calm about my situation, I would be fine. And sure enough that ended well.

"Ah!" said an unfamiliar male voice. "You finally awoke." My eyes shifted to a little man, who had the same features as everybody else in that little village. Although of course, he still had features of his own. The little man smiled at me, however his smile was a little relieved. The kind of relieved, wherein he is happy that I have awoken, but because he would some time ask me to leave after I've gathered my strength to. He had the features of a forty-year-old man. He had brown curly hair; he wore a white buttoned down shirt, a yellow silk vest, and brown pants. He has these huge and fuzzy feet like the ones I saw a while back.

"Um." I muttered awkwardly. "What happened to me?" I asked steadily.

He politely placed a mug of water on the desk beside me as I uttered a 'thank you' and drank it without any hesitation. "You fainted in the middle of the road, just in front of my house. I asked a few hobbits to help me bring you here."

"Goodness, I did? Thank you for bringing me in here, but, how long was I out?"

He frowned. "How long were you out in the road? Not too long I gue-"

"Oh, no I mean, how long was I unconscious?"

"Oh. Well, since yesterday morning."

My eyes widened. "That long?"

"Yes." He answered quietly.

I sighed in disbelief as I looked at him again. "I'm sorry I didn't quite get your name."

He smiled. "Bilbo Baggins, milady." He took out his hand for a shake as I did the same. "Excalibur Farron, but you may call me Cali for short. And you do not have to call me milady. From what I know, I am no lady."

"I see. If you don't mind me asking, why are you here? There are only a few of your kind who come in these parts."

I gasped. "That's right! What is this place called? W-where exactly am I?"

He seemed confused of my reply as I waited for his answer. "You're in the Shire! Home of the Hobbit-folk."

I frowned. _The Shire? I've never heard of such place! _I thought.

"Is that what you call Heaven, around here?"

He tilted his head. "The Shire is called by many names, but it is never called "Heaven" before."

_So, I'm not in Heaven. Then where am I? Or where is this?_

"Where do you come from, Cali?" My eyes shifted again to his. "I think I died, Bilbo."

. . .

We sat on his front porch and had tea, which he voluntarily made, and we talked for hours on end. He told me about everything there was to know about the Shire, the hobbits, Middle-earth, that it is a world where mystical creatures (my choice of word) roam freely, that there are races of dwarves, elves, hobbits, and the race of men. In return, I told him all there was to know about me. I told him that I belonged in a world where only men are present, no mystical creatures or hobbits or elves or dwarves. I told him about my dad and everything else. He nodded once in a while, as he would puff another smoke ring every twenty minutes.

Bilbo was not a judgmental fellow and he was patient. He understood my situation even though my situation was hard to believe, but I am glad that it was him who I've come across. If it were another hobbit I bet they would ask me to leave after I have regained my strength. Bilbo did not have the same attitude while we were talking. He seemed to like stories and he listened well to mine. I don't normally talk to people about myself. I always depend on dad whenever I want someone to listen to me. But I was gone from the world I knew.

"What was the last thing that happened to you there?" He asked as he looked at me, his eyebrows scrunched. "The last thing I remember was that I drowned in a lake. Then I ended up here."

He took out his pipe off his mouth as he wiped it clean with a pocket-handkerchief. "So, that is why you concluded that in your world, you have died and that you're brought here?"

I nodded and I began to feel sad.

The moment I was drowning, I never thought I would die immediately. I thought I might be saved by my dad or by a boy who was wandering around the woods and heard my voice. I thought I would meet that boy and that he would teach me the meaning of love and that I could live my life with him and grow old with him on earth. But no, I got sucked in a whole different world instead. And I mean a whole different world indeed.

"Don't worry, Cali. I'm sure you're all right. A lovely girl like yourself is impossible to pass away that young. And if you are, which I think not, someone must've given you a second chance to live."

I smiled because the little man cheered me up in a split second. I wanted to cry right in front of him, although that would've been embarrassing and I'm not the type of person who would suddenly cry in front of people. I am the type of person who would go away for a while, and look for a quiet place to weep.

"You know what's odd Bilbo?"

Bilbo glanced at me and asked, "What?"

"I never talked like this to anyone except my dad." I paused. "Thank you for listening."

I gave him a small smile and he smiled in return while I sipped a little of my tea.

I looked at my cup and saw it was already empty. "Excuse me, Bilbo. But I'll go and make more tea, if that's all right with you."

He shook his head, "Quite all right. I'll wait here." He gave me one last smile as I left him outside.

I went towards the kitchen and made tea, smiling to myself. While making the tea, I heard faint voices outside. Of course, that made me curious. It was Bilbo's voice and a voice of an old man. Due to my huge curiosity I peeked at a window and saw a tall old man and Bilbo talking at the front porch. The man, well he had an odd-looking pointy blue hat, he wore a grey robe and had a wooden staff at hand. He had the same features as Dumbledore, really. But he was not quite Dumbledore. I scurried back to the kitchen, finishing off the tea as I still heard their conversation. Since The Shire was peaceful and quiet, I was able to hear their conversation, loud and clear.

"I'm looking for someone to share in an adventure."

"An Adventure?" Bilbo paused. "Now I don't image someone West of Bree would have much interest in any adventures."

"Nasty, disturbing, uncomfortable things. Make you late for dinner." He chuckled facedly. Then he started to hum. He cleared his throat and greeted a "Good morning." As a good-bye, I guess.

I heard his feet climb up towards the door as I quickly move towards the wall beside the door where a basket of apples reside. My curiosity level increased quite a lot with their topic. I mean, come on. Adventure? Really? I could hear my five-year-old self, giggling due to the happiness of hearing the word, 'Adventure'.

"You think that I should lived to be "Good morning-ed" by Belladonna Took's son, as if I was selling buttons at the door?" questioned the old man.

"Beg your pardon?" asked Bilbo confusedly.

"You've changed, and not entirely for the better, Bilbo Baggins."

"I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"Well you know my name, although you don't remember I belong to it, I'm Gandalf!" the old man exclaimed. "And Gandalf means:" he paused. "Me."

My eyebrows scrunched in confusion with where it was going.

It took only a moment for Bilbo to remember as he said these words: "Oh, Gandalf not the Wandering Wizard who made such excellent fireworks! The Old Took used to have them on Midsummer's Eve!" I could hear Gandalf at that time with flattered hums.

Bilbo chuckled. "I have no idea you were still in business."

Well, that's quite a _polite_ reply.

"And where else should I be?"

"Where else-?" Bilbo chuckled then cleared his throat.

"Well I'm pleased you remember something about me, even if it is only my fireworks." I heard a little rustling as he continued. "Well, that's decided! It would be very good for you! And most amusing for me; I shall inform the others."

"Others?" I whispered to myself blankly.

"Inform the othe- what, no, no, no- wait!

"We do not want any adventures here, thank you, not today! I suggest you try Over the Hill or Across the Water." Bilbo opened the door as I tried to hide a little.

"Good morning." He last said as he scrambled himself inside his little hobbit-hole as he immediately locked his door quietly. He sighed a relief but then jumped to my "psst!"

"Goodness, Cali. You frightened me."

"I'm sorry, Bilbo."

"You heard all that?"

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop."

Suddenly we heard a twinkling kind of sound. We looked each other in the eye as he pressed his ears onto his door. He peeked at his window as he hastily hid behind the wall.

It made me jolt. "What's wrong?"

He did not answer me as he moved to the next window, which is near the drawing room.

Suddenly he began to chuckle, rather nervously though. "Can you imagine? Me in an adventure."

I shrugged. "I think it sounds cool."

He frowned, "What is the relation of going in an adventure with the coolness of the weather?"

I stifled a laugh. _Well of course, he can't understand me. _"I mean, I think it's fun and it would be really brilliant."

"Well I don't think so, like I said, adventures are quite uncomfortable."

"I-if you say so."

"Well, let's just forget all that. Why don't we have the tea you made?" he suggested as he went towards to the kitchen. "Uh yeah, sure."

I sat on one of the chairs as I watched Bilbo pour the tea on my empty cup.

"Uh Bilbo, is it all right if I stay here a little longer? I don't have a place to go yet." He nodded understandingly as he set the pot on the table. "It is all right. You're an interesting company, Cali and I appreciate you telling me your story." I beamed. "You're an interesting company too, Mr. Baggins." He smiled shyly as he put his pipe inside his mouth once again.

I yawned sleepily. "Are you tired?" he asked across the table. I nodded my head. "Just beat, I guess."

"You can doze off for a while inside the guest room."

My eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yes, it is all right. Sleep well, Cali."

I turned around and looked at him, "Thank you for everything Bilbo. I really do appreciate it."

He shrugged, "It's the least I can do. After all you're not so bad as I thought you were."

. . .

I woke up with the sound of Bilbo's voice. I opened my eyes and saw him standing at the doorstep. "Dinner's ready." He informed me as I sat up slowly on the bed. "That nap sure was fantastic!" I said, as I stood up, stretching my arms.

His eyes stared at me, from head to toe. I tilted my head and asked curiously, "Is there something wrong?"

"No, but-" he started slowly. "Were you always this short?" He asked confusedly. I felt my eyes dilate in horror. I sprinted and looked for a mirror but there was none, and so I went outside and looked for a river. I stared at it for a while and saw my reflection. I shrank! "Oh my-!" I exclaimed, rather unhappily. I closed my mouth with my hands. "Last time I remember I was 5'4! I look like I'm about four-feet!"

I turned around ungracefully to face Bilbo who was panting. "Was there something inside the tea that made me look like this?"

He shook his head vigorously. "Not that I know of, no!"

I looked at myself in the water again as I sighed and thought, _It's getting weirder and weirder!_

* * *

_So, what do you think of it so far? :)_

_I'd like to hear your comments via review._

_I do accept criticisms too._

_Yes I know my story's concept has been done for far too many times now._

_But I must tell you that I will make mine different._

_I hope you enjoyed reading._

_Thank you very much!_


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two: A Disastrous Arrival**

I sat across Bilbo at the dining table again, staring off at a distance. He was about to eat his food until he looked at me. "There, there Cali. There is an explanation for all of this." He comforted. "I think you have the average height of a dwarf." I looked at him with a frown on my face. "Thanks, that made me feel better." I said sarcastically. I sighed and grabbed my curly auburn hair as I tied them in a messy ponytail with a blue ribbon that was inside my bag. A few curly strands fell on my forehead as I tucked one behind my ear. My hair had been bothering me for a while. I mean, who wouldn't? It was long and thick and-Ok, that sounded weird. Onto the next part, please.

He grinned fondly at me, squeezing a certain fruit on his fish but then the doorbell rang. I raised a brow, absolutely bemused. "I wonder who could that be?" I asked to myself. "I'll go and get it." He said as he stood up. He gave me a pat of comfort on the back, before he walked towards the door. I took my spoon and fork and began to eat, silently listening. I immediately heard faint voices at the front door. I heard a low voice said, "-at your service." Bilbo replied "Bilbo Baggins, at yours." something along those words.

I was terribly curious of what was happening, so like the curious short girl I was, I stood up from my seat and walked towards them.

"Bilbo, is everything all ri-" I choked my words as I saw a huge guy (dwarf) with a dark beard. He had heavy clothing and balding hair. I was dumbstruck as I walked backwards. "Whoa-"

"A lady dwarf?" He asked as I frowned in confusion. "I'm no dwarf." He smiled. "Well, of course you are! Although you do not have the same blasted beard, like the rest of 'em. No matter! My name is Dwalin, and I am at your service."

"Excalibur Farron." I replied, still surprised. He cocked his head to the side. "You have an odd name too! Are you going to accompany us at our quest? He didn't seem to mention a lady dwarf though."

"Who's 'he'?"

Bilbo came running to the dining room as the large dwarf went to the dining table. "Oh, I'm sorry Cali." Bilbo whispered.

"It's quite all right." I turned around as I watched 'Dwalin' sit on Bilbo's chair. "He seems to make himself at home."

Bilbo rubbed his temples. "Do you invite dwarves often, here at your place?" I questioned him.

"No, this is the first time that has ever happened!"

"Ok, calm down, we'll figure this out."

Both Bilbo and I sat quietly, watching the dwarf eat Bilbo's food rather messily. But I was smiling. I admire how dwarves eat their food. I've never eaten so untidily like that before and it's quite spectacular. However, Bilbo wore a very displeasing face.

Dwalin was humming happily. As he asked with his mouth full, "Very good, this. Any more?"

Bilbo seemed to be a little off at that moment. "W-what? O-oh uh, yes." He stood up as he saw his recently baked muffins at the window. He quickly saved a muffin of his own as he gave the remaining muffins to the dwarf. "Help yourself." He said as Dwalin hastily stuffed the muffins inside his mouth.

Bilbo hummed, unsure to ask. "It's just that, um, I wasn't expecting, company."

The doorbell rang again!

Dwalin paused and looked at Bilbo, "That'll be the door." He said in his low voice.

"R-right."

Bilbo went to me and whispered in my ear.

"Please Cali, just stay here, and keep an eye on him for me, will you?" I nodded my head as I sat on my chair, watched Dwalin eat his food again. He cast me a smile as he asked me to eat with him, I shook my head and let him finish.

Dwalin finished his food and saw a jar of cookies on top of Bilbo's mantelpiece. I followed him as I watched him trying to get at least one cookie from the jar, but his hand was too large. "I don't think you are allowed to do tha-"

"Oh!" a voice called out as Dwalin stopped trying to get a cookie from the jar, as he looked at another dwarf on the front door! The dwarf was chuckling heartily as he moved towards us.

"Evening brother!"

Dwalin smiled and chuckled all the same.

"By my beard!" Dwalin said as he placed the jar of cookies on an empty chair. "You are shorter and wider than last time we've met!"

I watched them awkwardly. "Santa Claus?"

"Wider, not shorter. Sharp enough for both of us." Santa Claus gave an awkward wink to Dwalin as both of them started laughing.

Dwalin grabbed him on the shoulders, and then suddenly they head-butted each other, but they still managed to smile! It was weird for me and also weird for Bilbo! "Oh by the way, we have a lady dwarf in our presence!" Dwalin announced as my eyes enlarged. "I told you I'm not a dwa-"

"Oh you are quite right!" Santa Claus said as he shook hands with me. "Hello my dear, I am Balin." He bowed to me as I gave him an awkward smile. "How do you do?"

Both of them went to the dining room as I scurried towards Bilbo. "Where are these dwarves coming from?"

"I haven't had the slightest clue, Cali!" he answered with the same panicky voice as mine.

Both dwarves went inside Bilbo's pantry as they started to look for more food. "It's not that I don't like visitors, I like visitors as much as the next hobbit, but I do like to know them before they come, visiting."

I watched Dwalin and Balin with a frown. They were checking a few food in Bilbo's pantry, something suitable to eat I suppose.

"What is this?"

"I don't know, I just think its cheese. Gone blue!"

Dwalin smelled the cheese and groaned. "It's riddled with mold." He said.

"The thing is, I don't know- I don't know either of you." Dwalin threw the cheese behind his back as I dodged it quickly and watched it fell flat on the ground. "Not in the slightest, I don't mean to be blunt, But I uh, but I have to speak my mind. I'm sorry."

Dwalin and Balin looked at Bilbo for a moment as Bilbo cleared his throat.

"Apology accepted." Balin replied.

"Now fill it up brother, don't stint!" exclaimed Balin, insisting Dwalin to fill up his cup with some ale.

The doorbell rang again! "I'll go and try to ask the dwarves what is there business here, you can go answer the door. I have a feeling that they are dwarves again." He nodded his head, "Wonderful idea. Thank you Cali!" He went to the door as I went to the dining room.

"Um, I'm sorry if I would sound rude to you, but if you don't mind me askin-"

"Why don't you tell him your name, lassie?" asked Dwalin, cutting my words inconsiderately. Balin anticipated for my answer and so I sighed and replied. "I am Excalibur Farron. Well, like I was sayi-"

"Oh you are right, brother. She does have a peculiar name!" Balin laughed with his brother as Dwalin came from the pantry with a happy smirk on his face.

"Would you please let me-"  
I then heard voices from Bilbo's side and it sound like there were two unfamiliar voices! It really felt like a party that is unannounced but uninvited people keep on coming inside!

Dwalin then shifted and passed me as he went to the hallway. "Fili, Kili come on give us a hand!" he said as he came back to the dining room with a lad who seemed to have the same age as mine, a bit older I guess and he looked immensely dashing. He didn't have the same beard like the other dwarves though, just a stubble and I felt like I was struck by lightning.

"A female dwarf!" he exclaimed as he smiled politely at me. "Kili at your service, milady." And a blonde dwarf approached us who had braids all over his hair and also braids on his beard. "Oh he didn't tell us we have a lady in our presence. A lady dwarf at that! My name is Fili, brother of Kili."

"I've told them-" I sighed and pointed at Dwalin and Balin, "-many times, that I am not a dwa-"

"Shove this one in the hallway otherwise we won't get everyone in." Said Balin. I frowned, "'Everyone?'" both Bilbo and I cried in perfect unison. "How many more of them?" he asked as the doorbell rang again! Actually Bilbo had a few weapons on his hands and shoulders. "I've got this covered, Bilbo!" I said, trying to get something out of the dwarves but they were busy fitting more and more chairs to the dining room.

"There's nobody home!" Exclaimed Bilbo infuriatingly. "Go away! And bother somebody else! There are far too many dwarves, in my dining room as it is. If this is some clot-head idea of a joke! I can only say, it is in very, poor taste!"

Suddenly I heard loud groans and scowls at the front door. I sighed deeply as I went to the front door, only to see several dwarves on top of each other and a familiar wizard standing behind the door.

Bilbo sighed in disbelief. "Gandalf."

* * *

_Hello there! I appreciate every review and every person who has made my story their favorite and followed this story._

_Thank you so much, I appreciate it!_

_So, my favorite part of the movie is the arrival of the dwarves which I have fun writing._

_The next chapter is a continuation of this chapter, obviously._

_I hope all of you will stay tuned._

_And if you will, you can follow me at tumblr, it is **thelovelysociopath**  
_

_I hope you enjoyed this short chapter, constructive criticism is appreciated._


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three: Now or Never**

Let me tell you this, I 've never been surrounded by so many people in all my life until the thirteen dwarves' and one wizard's arrival in Bag End.

The dwarves were inconsiderately taking all Bilbo's food from the pantry, as they would place it on top of the dining table. Some dwarves were readying the plates with Gandalf as he asked about me, while he was fixing the silverware. "I don't recall inviting a female dwarf for today, milady." He said. Before I could reply to that a dwarf with grey hair, and peculiar braids all over his face approached the wizard. "Excuse me, Mister Gandalf? May I tempt you with a good cup of chamomile?"

"Oh, no thank you Dori. A little red wine for me, I think."

He walked to the center of the house, almost bumping a dwarf who had a star shaped hairstyle, which I came to know as Nori, as Gandalf bumped a chandelier instead. He turned his head and began a little headcount. "Fili, Kili." He nodded to the two dashing brothers, who were bringing a barrel of ale. Both of the dwarves flashed him a smile and unexpectedly Kili looked at me and gave me a small smile. I smiled in return as Gandalf continued. "Oin, Gloin. Dwalin, Balin. Bifur, Bofur, Bombur. Nori, Dori-" then he stopped as he saw a dwarf forcedly taking something from Bilbo. "Ori!" he told him off.

A dwarf who had black beard and grey streaks came to us; he said something to Gandalf in a foreign language as he made little sign language. I watched him in awe as Gandalf replied to him, "Yes you're quite right, Bifur."

"We appear to be one dwarf short."

"He is late is all. He traveled North to a meeting of our kin. He will come." Replied Dwalin from the corner.

"Mr. Gandalf? A little glass of red wine as requested! It's got a fruity bouquet." Said Dori as he flashed a peculiar smile. Gandalf held it as he looked at me, "Why don't we discuss this at the fireplace?" I nodded my head as I followed him.

"What brings you here my dear? Bilbo says you were here since yesterday morning. "

"All right, the thing is, the dwarves and you have been accusing me that I am a dwarf, but I'm not. I've been shrunk into this size and I don't know why. I don't think I belong here. Well, scratch that, I mean, I know I don't belong in Middle-Earth."

"Where do you-?"

I paused for a moment as I took a deep breath. "There is a ninety-five percent possibility that I have died in the world I once lived in and five percent possibility that all of this, is a dream."

I told Gandalf everything but more in a quick manner and thankfully he understood it quite fast. "You seem to be quite the isolated person, my dear. Why is that?" he asked me after everything I've said to him.

It was a weird question. I mean, instead of asking about the lake incident, he asked about me. And I barely told him anything about me. "I'm not always this lonesome, as you might say. I was quite the adventurous sort when I was younger."

He hummed and asked, "Why did you change?"

I sighed heavily and replied: "I don't want to answer that actually."

Gandalf nodded and said, "I see. By the way, you mentioned to me that you have experience of archery, isn't that right?"

I nodded. "My aim's all right I guess." I paused and looked at him. "I'm sorry, but why are you asking me these things?"

He put a hand on my shoulder as I merely stared at him. "I think, Excalibur my dear. That your coming is no accident and that it has a particular purpose.

"Do not worry about your current situation though. We are not entirely sure if you have passed away from your world or not. So you need not to worry." I gave him a smile. Gandalf stood up as he made his way to the dining room. "Why don't we join the others? I feel a bit famished."

We came into the dining room and I saw a number of dwarves, sitting happily on the chairs, feasting on a great amount of food on the table. I sat down with a dwarf who had a funny-looking hat on who said his name was 'Bofur'. I shook hands with him as he asked why was I there with them. I did not entertain his questions I just only answered an "I don't really know" to him and thankfully, he did not further pry. They were all chattering about and Bofur said something that he could toss an egg to the bulbous dwarf at the end of the table and he would instantly eat it. "Not a chance! Not at this distance!" Dwalin said, in the midst of all the chattering, I could still decipher his rough and low voice. "Wanna bet?" Bofur got an egg and said, "Bombur, catch!" he threw it in the air, and like he said, 'Bombur', the round dwarf ate it in a blink of an eye! That was impressive and everybody cheered.

It was extremely loud and somehow I enjoyed their noise and I wanted to get used to it, for some reason. I never was good at socializing at parties and such but the dwarves were kind. The moment they saw me arrived at the dining room, they stretched out their arms and introduced themselves to me. I remembered them by their faces. I mean if you remember the faces and attach the names onto them, you would able to remember them in a jiff. It was kind of my technique back in earth when I was studying. Photographic memory, I think.

I turned around and saw an upset looking Bilbo, staring at his emptied pantry in misery. I wanted to comfort him in any way I could, but if I was to do that, he might explode into terrible fits. So, I gave him space as I dined with the dwarves.

There was a dwarf, of whom I think was Fili. He was giving out goblets of- "Ale? Who wants an ale?" on the table. I raised a hand, because I haven't actually tried ale before. He gave me a smile and stretched his arm to me, to give me the goblet of ale. "Here you are, milady. Don't drink too much." He was handsome and his braids on his beard were amusing to look at and somehow I wanted to play with it. I took it thankfully and smiled at him shyly. "Thank you and I will."

"Over here brother!" shouted Kili at the end of the table as Fili moved towards him and returned to his seat.

"Have you tried ale before, Cali?" asked Bofur to me kindly.

"Nah, but a sip can't hurt, I guess."

Bofur smiled and raised his goblet. "Ale on three!" then all of them brought and raised their cups all together and cheered. They drank all of their ale in one go and in unison. It was a little funny because silence enveloped Bag End for a moment. I, well, I sipped a little and tilted my head. It tasted good.

Honestly I felt like a normal teenager. Don't normal teenagers drink alcohol in the ages of 16-18? So, I guess it felt nice.

After drinking, Nori, a dwarf who had a star-shaped hair burped loudly as all of them laughed. Something that is beyond unexpected was a long and loud burp by the quiet and shy dwarf, Ori, who is a brother of Nori and Dori. They all laughed again as I sat awkwardly at the corner, watching them quietly, sipping bit by bit of ale. While they were cheering, Kili glanced at me as he flashed me another smile. He was really a charming dwarf and was youthful. We stared at each for a moment as I finally broke the staring contest. I could feel myself burning up.

Later on, I could hear Bilbo scolding Gandalf and he seemed really upset of the Dwarves havoc. I mean, who wouldn't?

"There's mud trod in the carpet! They've pillaged the pantry! I'm not going to even tell you what they have done in the bathroom, they all but destroyed the plumbing, I don't understand what they are doing in my house!" He sighed exasperatedly. I stood up, wanting to calm him since Bilbo became my first friend and I never really comforted anyone before, but I wanted to try. However Ori approached Bilbo before I could. "I'm sorry to interrupt." He started. "But what should I do with my plate?" he asked. He seemed to be the youngest and the most inexperienced of the group. I don't know how on earth he decided to go to the quest but he did.

Fili smiled and approached them. "Here you go Ori, give it to me." He got the plate from Ori as he suddenly threw it! I, of course felt my heart jump! I mean, what kind of person would throw an apparently expensive and old plate for no particular reason? I stood up and saw that Kili caught the plate! The exceptionally pretty dwarf that I came to know that night.

"Excuse me! That's my mother's West Farthing pottery, it's over a hundred years old!"

They continued to do it, as Fili received more and more plates from the dining room. I somehow got mixed into their shenanigans, as I caught a plate from Bofur, who threw it without much though! He smiled widely at me. "Good catch Excalibur!" He said.

"Cali!" called out Fili. "Come on, give it to me!" I smiled and threw it to him in which he caught it and threw it to Kili.

Bofur and the others began to make music with the silverware in which Bilbo called out. "Can you not do that? You'll blunt them!"

"Oh, you hear that lads? He says we'll blunt the knives!"

While I continued throwing plates at Fili, Kili began to sing, as did everyone!

It went a little like this:

_Blunt the knives, bend the forks_

_Smash the bottles and burn the corks_

_Chip the glasses and crack the plates_

_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!_

_Cut the cloth and tread on the fat_

_Leave the bones on the bedroom mat_

_Pour the milk on the pantry floor_

_Splash the wine on every door_

_Dump the crocks in a boiling bawl_

_Pound them up with a thumping pole_

_And when you've finished, if any are whole_

_Send them down the hall to roll!_

_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!_

All of the dwarves began to the toss plates, silverware and everything! Bilbo was getting increasingly scared for his tableware. He saw me tossing plates with them. "Oh my, Cali, they've got you too." He said.

I frowned. "They haven't got me, Bilbo! I just can't stop because your plates might really break if I did!" He sighed and nodded as he went to try to scold the other dwarves to care for the plates. No one paid heed to him as the throwing and tossing of the plates and the song ended. The plates were placed on the table, clean and tidy. Bilbo was dumbstruck of course and that made everyone laugh at his reaction.

As you know, tossing plates was quite a tiring thing to do! You have to be extremely careful and you have to have good aim if you plan to toss it and expect it's still in one piece. Everyone laughed, as did I as I put a hand on Bilbo's shoulder.

When all of a sudden all laughter faded when a loud knock was heard at the front door. I turned extremely pale for I didn't know what was happening. I thought it would be trolls, who got angry! But then I remembered that the Shire was a quiet and peaceful village that it would be impossible for any weird creature to come down and knock at the door. In fact since I've read plenty of books, trolls are described as half-wits so it was no longer a troll in my mind.

Everyone looked at Gandalf as he said in a very dramatic and suspenseful way, "He's here."

We all went to the hallway as we watched Gandalf open the hobbit's green door. I was exactly behind Bilbo who watched Gandalf open the door intently.

"Gandalf." Greeted a deep handsome voice. "I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way. Twice. I wouldn't have found it at all, had it not been for that mark on the door."

Bilbo peeked his head and broke free from the dwarves as I accidentally did too. "Mark? There is no mark on that door, it was painted a week ago!" he exclaimed.

"There is a mark, I put it there myself." Gandalf closed the door from behind as I watched the dwarf who stood at the middle. He had dark hair, some grey streaks here and there. He wore heavy clothing just like the rest of them although he had fur on his. "Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company: Thorin Oakenshield."

'Thorin' walked towards to Bilbo "So." He paused, "This is the hobbit?" he asked with a smile that I could never decipher what exactly was. Thorin, you see, is a very proud, respected and strict dwarf, knowing that he is the rightful King of Erebor, but we'll get to that later.

"Tell me, Mr. Baggins have you done much fighting?"

"Pardon me?" Bilbo asked confusedly.

"Axe or sword? What is your weapon of choice?" he continued as he circled the poor ol' hobbit. "Well I do have a skill at conkers, if you must know, but I fail to see why that's relevant." Bilbo answered a bit confidently.

Thorin smiled. "Thought as much. He looks more like a grocer than a burglar." The dwarves laughed as I heard him chuckle a bit. Thorin shifted his eyes to mine in which I instantly felt fear. I grew pale, I felt my knees wobbled a bit and a shiver crawled at my spine. "And who might you be, milady?"

I was awestruck of Thorin I couldn't get words out of my mouth. No, it wasn't like I was struck by lightning, like that time I met Kili; it was like a snowball was thrown at my face at a summer afternoon!

"Ah, Thorin this is Miss Excalibur Farron." Said Gandalf in a panicky manner, but he hid his panicky voice well.

"At your service." I said awkwardly and bowed to Thorin since the other dwarves bowed to him a while ago. I figured he was someone of high respect. "Most people call me Cali." I added.

Thorin hummed a reply. "I do not recall inviting a lady dwarf to our quest. Nor instructed Gandalf to."

"Well, I'm not one, so-"

"Beg pardon?" he asked bewilderedly.

Dori then butted in our conversation. "Are you saying miss, that you are from the race of men but somehow you shrank into this size?" the dwarves laughed except for Gandalf and Bilbo who knew the truth about me.

"Well, yes. That actually happened." That definitely made everyone's mouths shut and silenced enveloped the whole hobbit hole.

"And if I might add, I do not particularly belong in here. Middle Earth, I mean."

Thorin walked towards me until we were inches away. "Where do you come from then?"

I shifted my eyes to Bilbo then to Gandalf, asking if I should tell them. Well, I wasn't clearly the type of person who would lie. I never lie. So, I did tell them at the dining room, before Dwalin asked a few questions to Thorin about the meeting in the North.

They listened to me very intently. I stood just beside Thorin and told them what happened to me. While telling them, I stuttered a few times, since I was never used to talking in front of many people. And to think that all their eyes were on me, watching my every step, anticipating for every word that I've said. But I had to. I wanted them to know.

"No wonder your name is so odd." Said Dwalin and Balin as other dwarves nodded.

"I know this is hard for any of you to understand, but it is extremely hard for me too." I paused and sighed. "I don't know what is going on and I want to know how I got in this situation."

"So, you plan to accompany us at our quest?"

"You're doing a quest?" both Bilbo and I asked in unison.

"Oh, Bilbo, my good fellow. Let us have a little more light." Said Gandalf as Bilbo hummed a yes and scurried to get some light.

Gandalf stood up as he unfolded a map and flattened it out on the table. "Far to the east, over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a single solitary peak." He pointed at a picture of a mountain as Bilbo read, "The Lonely Mountain."

"Aye, Oin has read the portents and the portents say, it is time!" Gloin, the fiery red dwarf said.

"Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain, as it was foretold! When the birds of the old return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end." Said Oin, the dwarf who had a horn on his ear for his hearing.

And with that, as if on cue both Bilbo and I asked in unison, "What beast?" I looked at him, equally curious.

"Well that would be a reference to Smaug the terrible, chiefest and greatest calamity of our age." Said Bofur with much warning and feeling in his voice.

"Airborne fire breather," He continued. "Teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks. Extremely fond of precious metal-" Bilbo did not finish him as he said, "Yes, I know what a dragon is."

_A dragon is it? Smaug the dragon?_

I thought to myself confusedly. I knew I heard that name before. I mean, not only the dragon's name, but also all of their names. It was like from a dream before. I knew Bilbo, I knew about hobbits, Middle-Earth, dwarves, elves: Everything.  
And then, just like that, I recalled it and everything came to me like wild fire! I am in a fictional novel! The Hobbit: a book written by J.R.R. Tolkien. Gosh, how could I forget The Hobbit?! Dad usually read it to me to sleep when I was younger. I forgot the whole story, but their names. They were clear to my head.

My thoughts were simply disturbed by a seemingly brave Ori as he stood up, putting up a really bold face but failed adorably. And I don't mean that in a very sarcastic way. Ori's really adorable.

"I'm not afraid! I'm up for it! I'll give him a taste of the Dwarvish iron right up these jacksy!" He exclaimed as I smiled gently at him, fond of his speech. Most of the dwarves cheered except for Dori, who forced Ori to sit down.

Then Balin said something about they are not capable for the quest, with their lack of knowledge and skill and number. Some commented and groaned of the idea but then Fili spoke up with a very firm speech. "We may be few in number!" Everyone stopped for a while and listened to him. "But, we're fighters. All of us; to the last dwarf!" he exclaimed as Kili, his dear charming brother added, "And do you forget? We have a wizard in our company. Gandalf would've killed hundreds of dragons in his time!"

Murmurs were heard as Gandalf, I think, began to protest but then was asked of how many dragons he has killed by Dori.

"What?" Gandalf asked, acting all innocent as I stifled a laugh. Seeing a wizard a little distressed is amusing.

"Well, how many dragons have you've killed?" Dori repeated. Thorin glanced to Gandalf, his face mixed curiosity and amusement. Gandalf started to cough, as the dwarves began to rant and argue. Some defending Gandalf, some did not. I glanced at Bilbo who was trying to calm the dwarves down, while I was overwhelmed with their fast quarrels but then was cut off by Thorin who shouted something Dwarvish as every dwarf sat down, stiff and silent as I merely stared up at Thorin, shocked of his power to control the dwarves' little tantrums.

"If we have read these signs do you not think others would've read them too?" He continued, his deep voice echoing inside my ears like classic music.

"Rumors have begun to spread. The dragon, Smaug has not been seen for sixty years. Eyes look east to the mountain: assessing, wondering, and weighing the risk, perhaps the vast wealth of our people lies unprotected, do we sit back, while others reclaim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor!" He cried with pride in his voice as he cheered with the dwarves in again, Dwarvish.

Well, what do you expect? I was surrounded by dwarves.

Then Balin spoke as the loud cheers faded. "You forget, The Front Gate is sealed!"

"There is no way into the mountain." With the way Balin said, it seems like he is a little against with the idea of taking back Erebor. I don't know, but I think he's only thinking for the better for the other twelve dwarves. Like, he's thinking for their sake that going to Erebor would not be needed.

They all wore sullen faces but was changed yet again, by Gandalf, who held a very ancient and strange-looking key. "How did you came by this?" asked Thorin in complete astonishment.

"It was given to me by your father, by Thrain. For safe-keeping." Gandalf added. "It is yours, now." He handed it to Thorin who gazed at the key with adoration and amazement, as did the dwarves. Except for lovely Bombur, who still kept on eating, in which I think was comical and amusing.

"If there is a key, there must be a door!" said Fili, his voice was painted with anxiety.

Gandalf nodded and pointed at some part of the map, saying there are runes saying of a hidden passage. "There's another way in." said Kili as his sweet, sweet voice rang in my head.

"Well, if we could find it, dwarves' doors are invisible when closed." He sighed deeply as he said something about an answer in the map, but he isn't able to find it but thankfully, some in Middle-Earth, according to him, can read it.

"The task I have in my mind would require a great deal of stealth and no small amount of courage." He glanced sneakily at Bilbo as he returned his gaze to the dwarves. "But if we're careful and clever, I believe that it can be done." He finally said as Ori voiced out, pointing at Bilbo.

"That's why we need a burglar!" he said in a very excited tone.

"Why are you pointing at Bilbo?" I asked in confusion.

No one seemed to hear my comment as Bilbo came and said, "A good one too! An expert, I'd imagine."

"And are you?"

Silence grew as Bilbo looked behind him, thinking that he wasn't the one Gloin was talking to but no one was in sight behind him.

"Am I what?"

"He says he's an expert!" Oin cheered happily.

"Me? No, no, no, no. I'm not a burglar! I've never stolen a thing in my life!" He protested as Balin said something about Bilbo not having burglar material or something.

Dwalin moaned as he added, "Aye, the wild is no place for gentle folk who can neither fight or fend for themselves." Bilbo pointed at Dwalin, agreeing wholeheartedly with his words.

They began to talk in loud speeches again as Gandalf stood up, his voice was deeper and scary.

"Enough! If I say Mr. Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is!" That was enough to make the dwarves shut up. "Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. In fact, they can pass unseen by most if they choose. And while the dragon, is accustomed to the smell of dwarf, the scent of a Hobbit is all but unknown to him which gives us a distinct advantage!"

Bilbo obviously wanted to object of what was Gandalf was saying. He was clearly unknown to the plan and was a peace-loving creature so he didn't want adventures at all! He didn't want to go to the mountain, sneak inside and perhaps get a mouthful of gold but would simply die right there and then. I think that was the image that Bilbo was thinking. Well, that's what I think.

"You asked me to find a fourteenth member of this company, and I've chosen Mr. Baggins. There's a lot more to him than appearances suggests. And he has a great deal more to offer than any of you know! Including himself." He said as he looked gravely at Bilbo.

Everything went still, "You must trust me on this."

"Very well, we'll do it your way. Give him the contract!"

Bofur smiled happily, "We're off!" he announced cheerfully.

Balin stood up as he was handing Bilbo a parchment of some sort in which they call a "contract" as he explained a few things and ended it with a "So forth."

"Funeral arrangements?" Bilbo questioned sacredly. Thorin leaned in to Gandalf's ear and whispered something while I was fidgeting.

I wanted to come. I wanted to join them. I don't want to be left in Bag End and stay. I wanted to go to their adventure. To Erebor, and fight the beast who they call, Smaug.

So I curled my fingers into a fist as I stood up rather boldly than I expected. "C-can I come?" I asked uncertainly and just like that, every dwarf's eyes were unto me, like it was before I told them about my past.

Everyone looked at me confusedly as I mentally cursed myself.

"Forgive me, that sounded a bit surprising for you, but I know I am c-capable."

"It would be extremely dangerous, lassie. Anything could happen! And you're not much familiar with Middle-Earth." Objected Dwalin who looked concerned for me.

I nodded understandingly, "Yes I know, but it's not much about the familiarity, is it? It is about survival and I am willing to offer my services for you well enough." I paused and looked at everyone, seriously. "I will not be a burden, I promise you that. And along the way, I might be able to find the answers to my questions." I shrugged. "I'll do what I can to be of service to the company of Thorin." Well that must be the longest speech I have ever made, yet. I was extremely sincere about every word and I hoped Thorin noticed that sincerity and also the others. I just want to make a difference for once. I lived my life in the shadows, never risking, never believing. It was a routine for me and I wanted to change it. Even so, the dwarves do deserve a better life and a place they could call home. They are friendly and loud and they have suffered and felt pain enough.

Thorin looked at me seriously, his eyes gleaming due to the light Bilbo have brought a while ago. "Can you fight?"

I swallowed a huge lump in my throat as I spoke again, "I am an archer back home however I never used my skill for defense or in combat. I am confident enough though. My father is a skilled archer too and he taught me everything he knew. I know a thing or two about surviving the wild. My father is fond of taking me to camps, that's why and I am a fast learner if there is need for me to learn the art of a sword." I took a deep breath as I thought it was indeed hard to talk with so many deep words. Still adapting.

Everyone began to whisper about, trying to decide whether if I am a worthy addition or not. I could even hear Bilbo, making very worried noises. It seems that he doesn't want me to go. Not yet, he thought.

Everyone was whispering except for one particular dwarf and that was Thorin. Dear God, he was staring at me intently. I swear his gaze was so deep, I thought his eyes would pierce my very soul right there and then.

"Well Thorin, the girl insists and she promises to not be a burden. I'd say Excalibur Farron would be a magnificent addition to the company." I looked at Gandalf, mouthed a thank you as he winked at me.

"If it is really your choice to aid and help reclaim my kingdom, then so be it. But you must prove yourself. You must prove to me that my final decision will not be regretted. Is that understood, Miss Farron?"

I nodded and answered a very firm "Understood."

And for the first time ever, Thorin smiled at me softly. "Go and take a look at the contract then."

I smiled as Bofur shook my hand and I honestly felt incredibly giddy. Bilbo went to me and whispered in my ear, "Are you sure about this, Cali?" I nodded. "I'm pretty sure."

Bilbo sighed as he unfolded the contract and began reading it as both Gandalf and I listened.

"Laceration?" I frowned, as I grew worried of the word. "Incineration?" Bilbo asked worriedly to the dwarves.

Bofur replied, "Oh aye, he'll melt your flesh and your bones in a blink of an eye!" My eyes enlarged, giving out signs to Bofur that he was not helping at all, but sad as it is, he didn't notice it. I hear Bilbo whimper as Balin tilted his head. "Are you all right, laddie?" "Yeah, I'm-" Bilbo paused as he took a few deep breaths. "Just feeling a bit faint." Suddenly, Bofur stood and continued with his frightening descriptions of Smaug that resulted to a passed out Bilbo, who fell dramatically on the floor with a thud. I shook my head, but smiled. Dwarves are silly although I enjoy their company very much. "Will he be all right?" I asked Gandalf as he carried Bilbo to the fireplace. "Of course Cali. No one dies of shock." I shrugged. "Some do at my world." I murmured.

I went outside Bag End and sat on the floor, just in front the door as I gazed at the beautiful lands of the Shire. It was so quiet and the breeze was simply relaxing. "Oh Lady Cali, what are you doing here?" Asked a familiar voice. I turned my head around saw none other than, Kili, who smiled down at me. I felt my face heat up but I managed a smile. "I needed air, I guess. And you don't have to call me 'lady'" He nodded. "All right, if you insist. May I sit with you?"

"N-no, no. I-I mean, yes, you may." I laughed nervously as I turned my head away and cursed myself for being so socially awkward.

I looked at him and he was looking at me with his very dashing smile. "That was really brave of you, Cali; to stand up and offer your services to Thorin. I'm sure you'll do well." I beamed. "Thanks Kili. I'll do my best."

"I saw you were looking at me." Kili said in an adorably obnoxious way. "Oh really?" I asked.

"Yes, you have this mesmerized face." He imitated me with a very exaggerated way. "You have very poor impression skills, Kili, I can tell you that." I hugged my legs as he laughed. "So you admit it?" I stifled a giggle. "Cheeky. Worst kind of boys." We laughed again.

"What kind of weapon do you use, Kili?" I asked him a little too soon but I hope he didn't notice that.

He hummed. "Bow and arrows. We're the same."

"Oh really? Then let's see who's better, when we start the journey." Now it was my turn to sound cheeky.

"I can use swords too, do you want me to teach you?" He asked kindly and that made me sweep me off my feet. He was extremely charming and cute, I felt like I was losing my mind.

"Uh, sure. I would like that."

He smiles again, "There's Dwalin too. He's a really good teacher, I should know because he was the one who taught my brother an I."

"He did? Then I will ask him soon." I smiled again. I couldn't help smiling.

"By the way what made you come to this quest? I mean, you seem really young."

"Oh, I haven't told you. Thorin is actually our uncle. He wanted us to see the kingdom ourselves and we are good enough fighters. We wanted to as well."

"Uncle? So, you're his heirs?"

"Yes, we are."

"That's a lot of responsibility."

"It is, although I think Fili will be his successor, since he's the oldest."

I smiled sadly as silence enveloped us as a low humming was heard inside the house.

"What was that?"

Kili smirked. "Come on, let's go inside." He said as he stood up and took my hand.

* * *

_Sorry for the very late update although I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it._

_It took me a while and it's quite long if you compare it with the other chapters._

_Thank you for all the reviews and the people who followed and made this story their favorite, I hope you'll continue to stay tuned. _

_God bless everyone! And if you will, follow me on tumblr **thelovelysociopath****  
**_


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four: The Death of Me**

I was awakened in the middle of the night. I remembered everything that had happen: Middle- Earth, Hobbits, Dwarves, a Wizard, a quest and coincidentally myself, going into that particular quest.

Sadly enough, Bilbo didn't want to come. It upset me a lot but I was still going. It was my choice yet it was saddening to think he didn't want to go. He is a peace-loving fellow but something tells me, we have our similarities. I feel that he wants to go although, there is something pulling him back. I sighed and fell back on the bed. I was too nervous, too excited to sleep back. So, like a good friend of Bilbo, to prevent destructions, I cleaned up a little. All the dwarves slept on whatever floor they fancied so I had to be careful not to step on them.

After cleaning up, I began to make breakfast at the break of dawn. I'm sure they'd want to go to their quest immediately. One of the things I learned from dwarves is that they are mostly eager.

One by one they began to wake from their slumber as they would follow the smell of food and end up at the kitchen. They would flash me a peevish smile and sit down on one of the chairs. The first dwarves who have awoken were Kili and Bofur.

"Have you had breakfast, Cali?" asked Kili, his mouth full. I stifled a laughed as I continued flipping eggs. "Yes Kili, pay no heed to me, I'm fine. I'm just glad an egg or two were left from last night's havoc." I hear him laugh as he went back eating.

More and more dwarves came in as they would sit down and eat. To my surprise, Thorin approached me.

Let me tell you that I was afraid of that would-be king. He's a very strong and stubborn person but I hoped I could impress him soon. "What can I do for you, your Majesty?" I asked politely, my tone far from sarcasm. "It occurred to me that we don't have much ponies to have you as a rider, milady." I put a spoon and a plate down inside the sink as I stared disbelievingly at Thorin.

"W-well, can't I use Bilbo's?" I asked, my voice cracking.

"Gandalf insists to leave Bilbo's pony unoccupied, he believes that the hobbit will show up so, I'm afraid that's a no."

I felt my heart crushed into million pieces. What if the lack of ponies would be my downfall? I won't go anymore to the quest? It seemed like Thorin didn't want for me to be a burden to some of the riders. Good gracious, I was praying for a miracle and thankfully, the miracle came.

"Thorin!" called out Ori who peeked from the front door. He was tending the horses, you see. "You've got to see this!" he exclaimed as he went outside. Every dwarf left to see what was going on as I had to too.

I was thinking, _What was so important for Thorin to see? A dead rabbit, perhaps? _

But, no. It was not a dead rabbit at all. It was a new pony! It even carried a white bow and white arrows that were safely kept inside a cylindrical container. I couldn't believe my eyes but I was truly delighted!

Everyone was dumbstruck, even Gandalf! He told me that indeed, the Valar has brought me for a purpose. I am not very familiar with that saying but I was flattered hearing it.

The dwarves began packing their last stuff as I gazed longingly at Bilbo's door. They didn't bother to wake him up, either. The dwarves even began to bet whether he would come or not. Most of them bet he wouldn't. I only left him a letter and I left it, folded beside the contract.

Now, mounting on a horse, wearing a dress is strictly stupid. I tried multiple times but it would always lead to a failed attempt. Some dwarves began to snicker behind me, must've been quite entertaining as they watch me fall.

"Here Cali, let me help you." Offered Kili as I raised a brow in confusion.

He grabbed the hem of my dress as he began ripping it with a sharp dagger. My feet-length dress became a knee-length, which I think was quite excellent. Anyway, I didn't feel exposed or anything, I did have leggings and knee-high boots on.

"Better?" he asked.

"Bloody brilliant of you to do so, Kili." I commented as I finally mounted on my pony. I looked at Bag-End the final time as I smiled one last time.

I was riding beside Kili and Fili with a very sullen face. I kept on sighing and it seemed to disturb them. Fili asked if I was feeling all right. "I'm fine, just a bit upset."

All of a sudden a familiar voice called out, "Wait, wait!" Everybody stopped and turned their heads. It was Bilbo!

Bilbo was wearing a backpack, a wooden staff at hand and the contract swaying around with the wind.

My lips curled into a great smile.

"I signed it!" He glanced around and caught my eye. He smiled and gave me a wink.

"Everything appears to be in order!" Balin announced as he folded the contract neatly. "Welcome Master Baggins to the company of Thorin Oakenshield."

When Balin welcomed Bilbo, I felt so relieved. Kili must've noticed this because he put his hand on my head and gave my hair a good ruffle. "I'm sure you're not upset anymore." He smiled as I nodded.

Now, please do not mistake my feelings for Bilbo. Bilbo became my very first friend in Middle-Earth and he accepted me wholly, so you could see how I am attached to him. Besides, both of us knew very little of Middle-Earth which makes us closer.

After the heart-warming moment, "Give him a pony." Ordered Thorin as we began to set out once again. Bilbo looked extremely shocked by this. "N-no, no that, that wouldn't be necessary I can keep up on foot, I've got my fair share of walking holidays-" but he was cut off as he was hauled up by two dwarves at each of his sides.

I turned my head to Kili, "I'll be back." I said. I kicked Marly as she trotted beside Bilbo's horse, which I think is called, "Myrtle".

We smiled at each other yet we stayed silent for a good moment. "What made you come back?" I asked.

"Well," he started "there is a lass who made me realize that this is a chance I will never have again." He shrugged. "Besides, I don't want you to become like one of them. I hear that they can be quite influential." He whispered as I giggled.

I went back to Fili and Kili, as the dwarves began to pay their dues of wager. It's a shame I wasn't able to bet, because I really wanted to. I didn't have Middle-Earth money or anything that is worth betting.

"Come on, Nori pay up!" asked Gloin as Nori threw a pouch of coins bitterly. Gloin didn't care as he cheered. I laughed and rolled my eyes. "Men." I said under my breath. "No, no. Not men, Cali but dwarves." Corrected Fili as he smirked cheekily at me.

"Indeed." I replied.

While we were leisurely trotting and chatting with each other Bilbo suddenly shouted, "Stop. Stop!" he said as we did so. "We have to turn around!"

I looked at Kili with a confused face but he just shrugged.

"What on earth is the matter?" asked Gandalf, his tone a bit annoyed.

"I forgot my handkerchief." Said Bilbo, fumbling about with his pockets.

"Here!" said Bofur as he ripped a part of his clothes. "Use this!" he threw it to Bilbo as Bilbo caught it with a frown on his face. Just by looking at it, I don't think I could use that damp thing to wipe my nose. Bilbo looked disgusted too. "Move on!" Thorin ordered as if nothing had happen.

The company began to move once again as I saw the magnificent landscapes of Middle-Earth. Certainly an eye-opener if you ask me. You don't see distant mountains, vast green grasses, and tall and creaky woods here and there everyday. I was definitely in a book! I told you that it was my dream to be in an adventure. My five-year-old self was completely squealing for joy! I smiled nonstop because it seemed really fascinating. I wasn't that worried anymore. Dead or not, I was having the time of my life. True to be told, it would've been nice for dad to join in the quest but I don't want to risk his safety.

While we were traveling, Kili and Fili had told me about Smaug and his coming to Erebor.

It was, how do you say this, immensely sad for the dwarves. After hearing it you would quite understand Thorin. He was hardened by life, by that certain event.

You could see how he despises the elves, and most likely King Thranduil. The bitterness lingers in his eyes. I think what Thranduil did was practical; I am not siding to anyone though. You see he obviously didn't want to risk any of his kin's lives. He knew that if he would help the dwarves they would still fall. Thorin saw this differently and ever since then, he doubts the people around him. Well, except for the dwarves. I'm sure he doubts Bilbo and I. He hasn't seen my ability and he certainly hasn't seen Bilbo's too. I think in his heart he doubts Bilbo would play a big role to our quest. Bilbo was quiet, well mannered and very far from being a ruthless fighter. But I have hope in the hobbit. Oh gosh, isn't that thrilling? Saying the title in such a dramatic way. This book must really revolve around the hobbit I came to know.

We settled in the evening beside a low cliff, as Thorin instructed a couple of dwarves on an errand. Gloin and Oin to make the fire, Kili and Fili to tend the ponies as most of us sat on the ground as we waited for supper which was made by Bombur.

I sat across Kili, who watched me every time I bring my spoon to my mouth. The soup Bombur made had quite an interesting taste. It didn't taste bad nor did it taste good. I honestly can't find words to describe it but you know what I mean. Must be Middle-Earth cooking of some sorts.

"What meat did Bombur used for this?" I asked Kili who smiled softly.

"Rabbit meat. I killed three a while ago for tonight's supper."

I sighed. "Poor rabbits." I said but still slurped deliciously as Kili laughed. "You should've called me. I would've shown Thorin my quality."

He shrugged. "Well, save that for later, Thorin is not easily impressed. If you'd kill a warg and a thousand orcs, he might welcome you wholly." He joked which I personally think is not comforting at all. I have heard wargs and orcs. My memory of "The Hobbit" was slowly coming back to me.

"Well isn't that lovely?" I said as I set my bowl down to my side as I watched the fire dance before me.

Some of the dwarves began to say good night, as they would fall asleep under the starry sky. I was already laid on the ground, and I can't possibly sleep. I was too excited. Besides, the sky was exceptionally beautiful it was hard for me to not admire its beauty.

I would sometimes glance at Kili. He was whispering about with Fili, I do think I heard them saying dwarvish words. While I was fidgeting around, I could hear fumbles from Bilbo's side.

My head lifted a little as I saw him stood up and went to his pony. I shrugged as I laid my head back on my bag. I could feel my eyelids starting to droop with exhaustion. I slept for merely five seconds but it shot open once I heard disturbing screeches from afar. I sat up in a jolt; I frantically looked around and still saw Kili and Fili by the fire. I sighed in relief. "What was that?" asked Bilbo, stammering a bit.

Kili looked quite unfazed when he heard the screeches fell, but after seeing Bilbo's face, his eyes began to widen. "Orcs." He said in the best dramatic tone he could make.

"Orcs?" asked Bilbo as he scurried towards them. I looked over and saw Thorin was also awakened. I think, the term "Orcs" really left a mark on him. But, I do wonder why.

"Throat cutters. There will be dozens of them out there, the lowlands are crawling with them." Said Fili with his pipe close to his lips.

"They strike in the wee small hours when everyone is asleep. Quick and quiet, no screams, just lots of blood." Kili finally said as Bilbo looked more worried and he had this particular regretful look on his face.

I may have been friendly with them and I know that they are good folks but I know an exaggerated story when I hear one and that was not very funny.

Orcs don't just come and go as they please, they are ordered by the Dark Lord or something. Not quite sure but the _lowlands are crawling with them _part is highly unlikely.

Kili sneakily glanced at Fili as they chuckled but was stopped abruptly when a low and familiar voice erupted. "You think that's funny?" Thorin paused. He got up from his feet as he looked strictly at his two heirs, his two nephews. "You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?"

"W-we didn't mean anything by it." Apologized Kili.

And if you saw Kili's face you could've died right there and then. It was mixed with regret and shame. It was obvious he wanted to impress his uncle. Show him that he is capable. I know it was a bad joke but still, seeing him so down broke my heart.

"No you didn't. You know nothing of the world."

Kili's face; his irresistible face was painted with hurt. I wanted to hug him and say it will be all right but that would be awkward and you known how I feel about awkwardness.

"Kili." I called him as I looked over at Thorin who walked dramatically near the cliff. "It's all right." I said softly. He smiled sadly as Balin approached us. "Don't mind him laddie. Thorin has more cause, to hate orcs." And so what happened next, Balin told us the battle in Moria. It was a battle filled with anger, sadness and a shred of hope. Anger initiated Thorin to slay the pale orc of whom they call, Azog the Defiler. The pale orc swore to clean off the line of Durin but Thorin showed that he was more than capable. Azog beheaded Thror, the Dwarf king, his Grandfather. It brought utter rage to Thorin. He fought the mighty orc with an oaken branch as his shield. When they have won the battle, there were no cries of happiness or glowers of fury but utter sadness enveloped the lot of them. Balin mentioned the loss of Thorin's grandfather drove Thorin's father, Thrain mad. No one knows where he resides or if he is still alive. The shred of hope was Thorin. He knows how to rule, how to lead people and how to help them to stand up again. "King." Balin said, yes indeed, Thorin is a king, and I see no better king than him. He was, as I would say the perfect one for the job. You could see the determination in his eyes, the determination to reclaim Erebor. That was what why I admire Thorin and I bet you a dollar that is why Kili wants to impress him so much. Kili is full of life and is yet to prove himself worthy and I have to do the same as well.

After the little story telling, we slept under the brilliant sky with no sign of orcs anywhere. It gladdened me to no end, thankful, none of what Kili had said happened. When I woke up, it was the break of dawn. The first thing I saw was Kili, sleeping peacefully beside me. His eyes closed, his breathing soft, we were quite close; I could almost count his eyelashes. His stubbles were magnificent and I wonder why was he the only one who didn't have a beard. Was it because he was young? I think Fili's just a year older than him. But, why?

But of course I didn't bother him with my useless questions. I only stared admirably at his beautiful face and felt myself smile. I quickly (and quietly) grabbed the brown moleskine notebook from my bag, and I began to draw him. Yes, draw a beautiful sleeping man's face. You may think that I am a psychotic sixteen year old but honestly I've never been that close with a boy. I told you, no one liked me except for my dad. No one really accepted me, it was either the people on earth torment me with unintelligible insults or they ignore me. And you must know how I feel, Kili is such a beautiful human, or I might say, dwarf, and you can't really hate him. He's cheeky, charming, witty and skillful. Any woman would fall for him. But, I will restrain myself from liking the dark haired dwarf. It might be my ultimate downfall.

But, I continued to draw him, looking over his face again as I made final touches to my drawing. I grinned successfully and hid my notebook back to my bag. I swear Young Kili will be the death of me.

* * *

_Well I must say I didn't so much proof read this so you must've seen a lot of errors._

_Besides that, I want to apologize for the extremely late update. I hope you forgive me._

_Nonetheless, I hope you enjoyed the beginning of the journey and Kili and Cali's innocent friendship._

_Catchy, isn't it? Kili and Cali?_

_I'm thinking of writing a Draco Malfoy/OC, do you have any suggestions? _

_If so, I want to hear them. Also, in this story of mine. Comments, constructive criticism and lovely reviews are much appreciated._

_I'd like to hear from you._

_Love always._


End file.
